Hukuman
by Viselle
Summary: Karena setiap kesalahan harus mendapat hukuman


Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, dan dia melupakannya. Dia memang seringkali melupakan sesuatu, hal-hal kecil, tapi hari ulang tahun seorang Seijuurou Akashi bukanlah hal kecil. Dan, dia tetap melupakannya. Itu adalah kesalahan, dan sebuah kesalahan haruslah mendapat hukuman.

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Hukuman**

by

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Main chara** : Akashi Seijuurou, Aihara Yuki (OC)

 **Warning** : AU, OOC (sesuai kebutuhan cerita), typo(s), gaje

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena setiap kesalahan harus mendapat hukuman_

.*.

Dia berjalan di depanku dengan santai sambil memeluk buku-buku yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, seolah tidak ada hal penting yang terlupa dari kepalanya. Rambut hitam sepunggung yang diikat ekor kuda dengan pita merah miliknya bergoyang seiring tiap langkahnya. Sesekali ia berhenti, entah untuk menyapa atau disapa seseorang yang dikenalnya. Di Rakuzan memang hampir semua orang mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak akan mengenal wakil ketua OSIS bagian kedisiplinan, hampir setiap hari dia berdiri di gerbang sekolah menunggui siswa-siswa yang datang terlambat dan menggiring mereka untuk mendapat hukuman.

Ah, dia sudah sering menghukum orang, bukan. Lalu bagaimana jika keadaan berbalik, sekarang dia yang akan mendapat hukuman. Bukankah itu akan menyenangkan? Tapi hukuman apa yang cocok untuknya? Berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki? Berlari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali? Atau tidak dapat jatah makan siang selama seminggu? Tidak! Tidak! Hukuman-hukuman itu terlalu mudah, tidak memberikan efek jera. Aku harus menemukan cara lain untuk menghukumnya, dan dengan segera.

Sekarang langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang kelas 2-3. Ia menyentak pintu ruangan yang kosong itu hingga terbuka, melangkah masuk dan langsung menempati kursi deretan depan bagian tengah─tempat duduknya.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak masuk?" tanyanya padaku yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu.

Aku melangkah masuk dengan lamban, kepalaku masih mencari hukuman apa yang sesuai untuk gadis di depanku ini. Sementara dia tengah menyiapkan meja untuk kami belajar bersama. Dia menyatukan dua meja, dan menyusun kursi sehingga nanti kami akan duduk berhadapan. Di atas dua meja yang menyatu itu ada setumpuk buku yang tadi dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, sebuah buku catatan miliknya, dan sebuah tempat pensil. Tempat pensil itulah yang menjadi pusat perhatianku, bukan karena benda itu berwarna merah seperti pita yang dia pakai, tapi karena benda itu mungkin menyimpan benda yang kubutuhkan.

Dia sudah menempati kursinya, membuka buku catatan, dan mulai belajar. Aku duduk di depannya, mengamati apa yang tengah dia lakukan. Ketika serius begini, dia terlihat sangat cantik. Cahaya matahari yang berhasil lolos dari tirai jendela menyinarinya, membuatnya terlihat berkilau. Ah, aku selalu suka memandanginya.

"Aihara." Dia mendongak mendengar namanya kupanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau punya gunting?"

Mata kelabu itu terlihat bingung untuk sesaat, namun akhirnya dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan benda yang kuminta. Sebuah gunting berukuran sedang dengan pegangan yang berwarna hijau yang terlihat cukup tajam.

"Kenapa kau membutuhkan gunting, Akashi-kun?" tanyanya.

Kujawab pertanyaan itu dengan santai. "Untuk memotong sesuatu." Dia terlihat ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, namun urung, dan dia kembali melanjutkan belajarnya. Mungkin karena dia melihat di tangan yang lain aku memegang kertas. Ya, kertas berukuran 10x10 cm berwarna biru.

Detik berlalu menjadi menit. Aku menunggu hingga semua jarum di jam dinding kelas berada di angka tiga. Dan ketika waktu yang kutunggu tiba ...

 _Cress!_

Beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam menghias buku catatannya, jumlahnya mungkin lebih dari sepuluh.

"Akashi! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Dia memekik sambil melompat berdiri, mata kelabunya menyorot ngeri ke arahku.

"Menghukummu dan mengambil hadiahku," jawabku sambil meletakkan gunting di atas meja.

"Hukuman dan hadiah apa?"

Dia terlihat menggemaskan saat kebingungan seperti ini.

"Hari ini tanggal 20 Desember, kau ingat?"

Mata kelabu itu menatapku tak mengerti, lalu detik berikutnya melebar. Nah, sepertinya dia sudah ingat sekarang. "Ulang tahunmu!" Sekali lagi ia memekik.

"Ya, dan kau melupakannya."

"A-aku sudah memasang alarm di kalender ponselku, tapi entah mengapa tidak aktif."

Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek kebenaran kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi aku tak peduli, entah apa pun alasannya dia sudah melupakan ulang tahunku. Dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Akashi-kun, maaf ... aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kuambil sejumput rambutnya yang kupotong tadi, lalu menaruh helai-helai hitam itu dalam kertas di tanganku. Kulipat kertas itu ke ukuran yang tiga kali lebih kecil dari lebar semula. "Lain kali, pastikan alarm ponselmu berfungsi dengan benar, Yuki-chan." Aku berdiri, lalu melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Aihara Yuki yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Di ambang pintu kuhentikan langkahku sejenak, dan menoleh padanya untuk mengatakan, "O ya, ponimu perlu kau rapikan."

Sudut-sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas, membentuk senyum yang jarang muncul di wajahku. Hum, ulang tahunku kali ini ternyata menyenangkan juga.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Oke, apa ini? Saya tak tahu kenapa bisa bikin Akashi jadi kayak gitu, mungkin bawaan _image_ Akashi yang menurut saya serem. Wkwkwk ...

Entahlah, apa pun itu saya mau ngucapin: "Selamat ulang tahun, Akashi-kun. Semoga kau puas dengan hadiah yang kau dapat."

O ya, Aihara Yuki bukan OC punya saya, tapi milik Azalea Airys. Saya cuma pinjem, soalnya kalo saya bikin OC sendiri dan masangin OC itu sama Akashi bisa-bisa ada yang ngamuk. XD

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfik saya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

 _._

 _catatan buat Ny. Midorima (yang punya OC Aihara Yuki):_

 _Akashi ngambil rambut Aihara buat ngeguna-guna Aihara supaya milih dia bukan Midorima._


End file.
